


Hauntober 2020

by madswithhands



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hauntober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswithhands/pseuds/madswithhands
Summary: A collection of fics for Tumblrs Hauntober, even if I'm a bit late
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Kudos: 10





	Hauntober 2020

**Author's Note:**

> "Rodimus... that's a lot of pumpkins…" Rodimus just gave Drift a Look in return, derma pulled into a carefree smirk.   
> "Well, you did say you were gonna help with the decorations, didn't you? Now shush and pull out your swords." 
> 
> \----------------------  
> To pace myself, I'm gonna make this a three part series. 11 in one, 11 in the other, then 10 in the last

The emergency call, probably hadn't been an emergency at all now that Drift looked at the way Rodimus' hab-suite looked now.   
There were large, orange orbs, green poking out on the top of them, scattered across the ground. And in the middle of all that, Rodimus with the biggest smile on his face; one servo shoved into the top of one said orange orb.

Taking out the guts of an orb with a soft, kinda gross wet noise. 

Rodimus didn’t seem to notice the way Drift winced at the noise, face still in the carefree expression. “Good, you got my call. Now get over here and help me carve up these pumpkins.” The speedster said, lifting his hand free with a large wad of whatever-that-goop-was, plopping it into an empty bucket by his side. “Carve...up?” Drift mumbled, finials slanted back as his optic twitched.  
As much as he loved Rodimus, Drift really didn’t want to partake in whatever his conjunx was doing.   
So he sent off a quiet comm to Ratchet as he sat down next to Rodimus, making sure not to step onto any ‘pumpkins’ in the process. 

:What? Did you break something?: Ratchet said over the comm, voice grumpy as Drift heard the sound of tools clicking in the background. :Sorry, Ratch’.: Drift swiftly apologised. :But what are pumpkins, and why is Rodimus insisting I need to carve some with him?:   
Drift pouted when he heard the CMO let out a surprised chuckle at that, the sound of the tool being set down. :So that’s what Rodimus had messaged me about.: Ratchet said. :Pumpkins are gourds humans carve to scare off spirits, I believe. Or used to. Now it’s just a pass-time exclusive to October, but some humans do it in other months as well.:   
Drift nodded along, still slightly confused.   
:Is it October?: was Drifts’ next question. There was a pause, until un-suprisingly, First Aid spoke up. :Yup! Swerve mentioned decorating the ship for the month, and Rodimus said he had pumpkin carving duty, because he had a ‘secret weapon’.:   
‘Secret weapon…’ Drift though, a small smile pulling at his lips as Rodimus plopped one of the pumpkins in front of him, and handed him a knife as well.   
:And why are we decorating the ship for October?: The swordsmech’ inquired, one audial to Rodimus as the speedster explained what he needed to do to the poor pumpkin.

The two medics were quiet for a klik, until Ratchet spoke up.  
:Right, you’ve never been to Earth.: Ratchet mumbled. :Well, it’s basically a holiday humans celebrate to...I don’t really know. Traditionally it was to scare off spirits or whatever. Now it’s about eating candy, carving pumpkins, watching horror movies and partying.: 

Ah, now it made sense. 

Thanking both of the medics, Drift closed the comm and returned his attention to Rodimus. 

"And so, I think we're gonna need little platforms for them. We don't need Ratchet at our afts for mechs' getting pumpkin in their pedes, do we?" Rodimus finished, smile on his lips as he used a rag to clean off his organic matter- covered servo. Drift watched as Rodimus placed a small part of the pumpkin back on top of the opening, then picked up a knife.

"And we'll need to center them just right, or we'll have Ultra Magnus on our afts next." Drift added, as he picked up a pumpkin and set it between his thighs.   
Rodimus let out a chuckle at that.

"Ok, then let me just show you how to do this. And don't think you were being sneaky with that comm call~" Rodimus winked. Drift smiled, as he let Rodimus explain in full on what to do.


End file.
